


Snow Could Be Nice

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Series: Caretaker Dani [3]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: Jamie and Dani enjoy their first snowfall in Vermont.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Caretaker Dani [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Snow Could Be Nice

“Jamie!”

But she was already out the door. Dani smiled to herself. It always nice seeing Jamie like this — not just happy, but giddy, unable to contain her excitement. Upon seeing the first snow of the season, Jamie had called to Dani, far too loudly considering Dani had been right behind her sitting on the couch, and then taken off in just a sweatshirt, shorts and slippers.

Dani got up from the couch and walked over to the window just in time to see Jamie burst out the front door of their building three stories below. She immediately ran into the street, twirling around with her tongue out. Dani’s smile widened. It was just after midnight in the small Vermont town they’d just settled in, so Jamie was much more likely to die of hypothermia than vehicular manslaughter.

Speaking of which, Dani had to get a move on. Being a Midwest girl, she’d seen her fair share of snow, so she knew how to dress for it. But just as she turned toward their closet, Jamie spotted her and waved enthusiastically. Dani waved back, and Jamie gestured empathically for her to come down. Smiling even wider now, Dani nodded and put up an index finger: _one sec_.

She changed as fast as she could: pulling on snow pants over her pajama bottoms, a second pair of socks over her current ones, her purple ski jacket over her purple sweater, gloves and a knit purple hat with a pom-pom on top that Jamie had just bought for her. As she tied her boots, she tried to figure out what to do about Jamie.

Jamie had her own winter gear, of course — Dani had made sure of it — and that’s what she’d been about to tell her: to put it on. But Jamie wouldn’t agree to come back up now, and she imagined Jamie would be about as cooperative as her students had been getting ready for recess in winter if she brought the extra layers with her and insisted Jamie put them on. No, there was only one solution.

“In…credible… isn’t… it?!”

Jamie was already coated in snow, which was falling heavily, starting to obscure the pavement. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering, but she didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, grinning like it was the only expression she could make. Dani smiled and stepped off the sidewalk, making her way to Jamie.

She pulled a beanie over Jamie’s head and swung two blankets, taken off their couch, around her. She pulled the blankets closed tight, then hugged Jamie to ensure they stayed that way and rubbed her back. Jamie laughed.

“Thank… you.”

She was shivering so hard she shook Dani a little.

“Was it worth it?

“Abso…lutely.”

Dani laughed.

“Ya know… what is… a little… cold, though?

Dani laughed even harder and pulled back just enough to brush her lips across Jamie’s face until they met her lips, which were, in fact, so cold they trembled. After a minute or so, Dani, smiling sweetly, pulled away to look at her.

“Better?”

“Actually… I was… talkin’ about… ma ankles… The blankets… aren’t quite… coverin’ ’em.”

Jamie smiled with her eyes before letting herself break. Dani rolled her eyes as Jamie laughed, but then let go of Jamie, bent over and started untying her boots.

“Poppins… stop… I’m - ”

With her right foot suspended in mid-air, Dani pulled off her outer sock, revealing the one beneath. Dani looked up to see Jamie smile and shake her head, as if to say she should’ve known. Dani pulled the outer sock off her left foot, then stepped behind Jamie and crouched down.

“Lift.”

Jamie kicked off her right slipper, revealing a remarkably small and, at the moment, remarkably red foot. Dani immediately pulled on the sock, then grabbed the slipper and gently eased it back onto Jamie’s foot. Once they repeated the process with Jamie’s other foot, Dani quickly retied her boots, then stood back up and stepped back in front of Jamie, who was sniffling, not just because of the cold, Dani suspected.

“All right, you can have five more minutes, then you’re getting right in the shower.”

Jamie nodded sheepishly.

“So what do you wanna do?”

Jamie’s face lit up.

Two minutes later, she was sitting on Dani’s lap on the slide at the park down the street. The slide ran the length of the hill that led down to the parking lot and had accumulated enough snow to make it extra slick but not so much that it would conversely slow them down.

Dani pushed off, then wrapped her arms around Jamie, who began whooping like she was on a waterslide. They reached the bottom in a matter of seconds, then slid off onto the snowy ground a foot below.

“You okay?”

Jamie’s tone was serious. Dani had, after all, taken the impact for both of them. But Dani was laughing. She leaned forward and kissed Jamie on the cheek.

“I will let you go one more time if…”

Jamie broke free and started up the stairs that ran alongside the slide.

“If you promise to dress properly tomorrow!”

“As ya wish!”

Dani giggled. They’d seen _The Princess Bride_ a month ago at a theater in Massachusetts, and ever since, Jamie had been using Westley’s catchphrase — well, her version of it — every chance she got. And every time, it gave Dani the same warm, fuzzy feeling.

“I’ll go down without ya!”

Jamie was back at the top of the slide now.

“Don’t you dare!”

Dani scrambled to stand and started up the stairs after her.


End file.
